Depraved
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: Dentro de su rudeza, Erza siempre había sido una chica dulce y con un sentido de lo correcto bastante peculiar, un alma pulcra dentro de un mundo cada día más oscuro, sin embargo… Cada quien tiene su lado oscuro, aun cuando este solo sea un inofesivo hobby ¿Cierto o no, Jellal?


**Advertencia:** Lemon bastante fuerte. Avisados quedan.

Disclaimer aplicado

.

_**Depraved**_

_**.**_

_Dentro de su rudeza, Erza siempre había sido una chica dulce y con un sentido de lo correcto bastante peculiar, un alma pulcra dentro de un mundo cada día más oscuro, sin embargo… Cada quien tiene su lado oscuro ¿Cierto o no, Jellal?_

.

Pasó la mano por su cabello azulado dando un suspiro, intentaba calmarse después de todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando en el momento que le agarro de aquella manera los pechos a Erza? Aunque su moral le gritaba que fue un accidente, había una parte brillando de perversión que le restregaba que no era así, que aquel dulce toque fue completamente intencional ¡Se supone que él no se merecía a la Titania! De todos modos ¿Cómo demonios fue que llego a la piscina? No lo sabía, quizás (Y solo quizás) esa "magia" que había sentido era solo una excusa, al haber sentido la delicada (Y peligrosa) esencia de la reina de las hadas cerca, no pudo dejar de imaginársela en un hermoso, pequeño, sensual y ceñido bikini que solo le cubriera estrictamente lo necesario.

_El perfecto alimento a su morbosidad y, como no, un pecado más que agregarle a lista de su ya de por si manchada alma._

¡Pero es que el problema no era su alma! Nada que ver, él ya la tenía lo bastante agujereada como para ser consciente de que al momento de su partida, no tomaría el vuelo. Iría al infierno en una lenta caída. El alma de Erza, sin embargo, era una cosa completamente distinta; pero ella se empeñaba de una manera necia de arruinarla, pero él no iba a permitirlo. Que si ella no quería alejarse de él y mantenerse a salvo, él mismo le cuidaría de tener el horrible destino del pecador. Y eso pasaría aunque tuviese que sacrificar sus propios sentimientos. Claro, en teoría esto era bastante sencillo, pero había algo que no tomaba en cuenta: Ella era condenadamente hermosa y, aun peor, era sensual hasta niveles incalculables. Y él un jodido pervertido.

—Joder… Que suaves son —Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente —¡Para ya, Jellal! ¡Tú no mereces ni pensarla! –Golpeó entonces la pared de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen que él no duerme? ¡Él es un ser humano! Come como cualquiera (No siempre cosas deliciosas, pero eso no es relevante), va al baño como cualquiera, se baña como cualquiera, duerme como cualquiera y tiene pensamientos lujuriosos… Como cualquiera ¿Tendría Erza estos pensamientos con él? Porque con toda sinceridad, no recordaba ni una sola de sus armaduras que no fuese… ehm… "Provocativa". Es más, estaba casi seguro de que, en una casualidad bastante grande, llego a ver a la Titania disfrazada de conejo jugando póker en un casino con un jodido traje de conejo. La única razón por la que cambiaría la imagen de Erza en bikini por la del conejo, es por la deliciosa idea de arrancárselo a pedazos con los dientes, quería devorarla, la necesitaba y aquellas punzadas en sus partes bajas se lo recordaban a cada momento. Entonces recordó cuando su "Traje de baño legendario" (Sinceramente, a él le parecía que lo legendario en él era quien lo portaba) comenzó a deshilacharse rápidamente en el tobogán del amor; lo peor es que él no estaba completamente seguro de si quería que ese estúpido pedazo de tela terminara de desaparecer o maldecía por las tentaciones que le ponía el destino delante. Que él no era de piedra.

¿Saben cuántas veces lo había pensado? Es decir, él la amaba desde siempre ¿Incluyendo cuando estaba poseído por Zeref? Si, aún en ese momento la amaba, dentro de la maldad que lo consumía también el deseo lo hacía ¡Y de qué manera influía ese hijo de puta en sus fantasías! Bueno, en realidad era Ultear ¡Pero ustedes entienden lo que quiere decir! Se la imaginaba en el mismo conjunto de cuando era niña, esa pequeña bata rota le resaltaría sus crecidos atributos, es más, en sus fantasías dominadas por "Zeref" –Él quería pensar que la idea de ser tan perverso con la Titania venía de allí –estaba casi seguro de que sus curvas no entrarían por completo en ese pedazo de tela y, por tanto, tendría una completa vista de sus pezones rosados y erectos sobresaliendo por la parte superior, es más, de seguro ese bien trabajado trasero ni siquiera llegaría a ser cubierto por ese insignificante pedazo de tela que posteriormente le arrancaría con los dientes, para luego tener la libertad de encadenarla a una de las celdas y hacerla suya una y otra vez. Incluso había tenido que apagar sus deseos carnales en algunas de las chicas de la torre, pero ninguna le satisfacía ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Ellas no eran Erza.

No obstante, él ya no estaba bajo el dominio de ningún mal, por más que se sintiera culpable sabía que esos actos llevados por la maldad en los que incluyó a su amada Erza, ninguno eran a consciencia propia, _fue débil_… No logró resistirse. Ahora, pensaba en Erza de una manera distinta: tomarla entre sus brazos y llenarla de tiernos besos, lamer los rastros de todas las lágrimas que él mismo causo e incluso poner su frente contra la de ella mientras la veía directamente a esos hermosos ojos cafés, le anticiparía con una mirada deseosa que iba a hacerle el amor con toda la fiereza que se había guardado durante todos esos años, le quitaría la ropa de la manera más galante posible, seduciéndola en cada toque y en cada caricia mientras le besaba el cuello, marcándola suavemente con sus dientes para que todo el mundo supiera que ella le pertenecía.

—Necesito darme un baño… —Se dijo a sí mismo al sentirse sudoroso, sonrojado y demasiado excitado, esa mujer tenía tanto poder en él que saber que, aunque sea por solo un segundo, pudo tocarla y tener cerca su intimidad (Y que el explotara en hemorragia nasal al instante) lo tenía prendido en llamas. _Hambriento de ella_.

Lanzo sus ropas (O las de Mystogan, mejor dicho) en una esquina y se dirigió al baño a calmar sus ansias con una buena ducha de agua fría.

.

.

.

.

.

La habitación estaba sumida en las penumbras, sin embargo, estaba casi seguro que no estaba solo ¿Ultear? ¿Meredy? No sabía y realmente la presencia de aquel sujeto no se parecía a la de sus compañeras de equipo, más no se preocupó, estaba más concentrado en terminar de espantar los pensamientos lujuriosos que se acumulaban cada vez que pensaba en los posibles gemidos de Titania, aun así, tenía que descubrir que es lo que quería el intruso en su habitación, y salió del baño con una toalla amarrada en sus caderas pensando que a lo mejor algún jugador de Sabertooth había decidido que era una buena idea amenazarlo, más el destello color escarlata le tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Erza? —Se preguntó extremadamente confundido —¿Qué haces a…-_OhPorDios_-…quí?

Su pregunta quedo en el aire en el momento que la observo levantarse de la cama –Donde se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas –y se dejó iluminar por la luz de la luna: Su lacio cabello largo y rojo caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros hasta el final de su espalda haciendo juego con sus –Bastante filosos y excitados —ojos marrones, lo miraba fijamente con una determinación increíble; quizás –Solo quizás –aquello no fuese tan peligroso –Y realmente erótico —Si no fuese por la vestimenta –**O falta de ella**—de la pelirroja, aquel hermoso babydoll negro de encaje que cubría aquellos enormes y desbordantes atributos –El cual era lo suficientemente transparente como para hacer notar lo rosado que eran algunas partes de su cuerpo –caía abriéndose lo suficiente para ver su plano abdomen y por ende su ombligo, más abajo portaba unas diminutas bragas a juego y unas medias con liguero también en conjunto ¿Podía haber en el mundo mujer más perfecta? Estaba seguro de que no, como también estaba seguro de que eso debía ser una jugarreta de su mente culpándolo por intentar eliminarla de sus pensamientos con una vulgar ducha fría.

—¿Sabes Jellal? —Dijo en un tono insinuante, casi ronroneando—Cuando le agarras los senos a una mujer, de la manera en que tú lo hiciste, está muy mal que te vayas sin siquiera despedirte... No te voy a permitir que te vuelvas a ir sin que asumas tus responsabilidades.

"_¿Asumir mis responsabilidades?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, de todos modos, en el momento en que la pelirroja se paró de la cama y camino hacia él hasta tomarlo violentamente del cuello y lo beso salvajemente poco le importo a que se refería exactamente, si bien él la había apartado una vez cuando se trataba de un simple beso, la situación cambiaba cuando ella, de manera agresiva y sin accidentes como intermediarios, lo besaba salvajemente vestida con la prenda que sería su tortura psicológica por al menos un año entero. En el momento en que comenzó a corresponderle con la misma energía, ella tomo ambas manos del peliazul y las dirigió hacia sus pechos —Ahora, quiero que los agarres con ganas —Le dijo separándose levemente de su boca.

¿Esa era erza? ¿La reina de las hadas con ferviente sed de justicia? ¿La mujer que clamaba a diario por el cumplimiento de todas y cada una de las normas? Estaba casi seguro de que aquello debía ser un sueño, si, un sueño erótico bastante realista, en ese momento decidió que sueño o no, iba a dejarse llevar por primera vez. Comenzó a amasarla por encima de su lencería mientras le besaba el cuello, asegurándose de no cumplir —Por ahora —la fantasía de dejarle un chupón tan grande como muestra de su propiedad, aun así, dejo un caminito de saliva por todo su cuello con los jadeos de ella en muestra de su aprobación y en un momento dado, Jellal dejo libre su mano derecha para tomarla del cabello y jalarlo suavemente hacia atrás, extendiéndole el cuello para pasar la punta de su lengua por todo el medio de su garganta, saboreando el sabor salado del sudor de la muchacha.

—Dios, Erza… —Dijo mientras besaba la línea que formaban sus dos pechos, hundiendo la lengua y sintiéndose en la gloria —Yo no te merezco, no te merezco nada —Sacó uno de sus pechos de la copa, mirándolo extasiado, afirmando entonces que aquel destello rosado que había visto en su pequeño percance con el bikini era real —Te deseo tanto, hermosa.

Ella sonrió para sí misma sabiéndose victoriosa de una batalla que no estaba segura si iba a ganar, dentro de su mente siempre hubo la posibilidad de que aquel asalto a la habitación de su amado no diera fruto, que la rechazara de la manera más cruel y así la humillara de por vida, sin poder mirarlo a la cara nuevamente. Curiosamente, no le costó casi ninguna palabrería convencerlo de caer a sus brazos y que la tomara fogosamente, morbosamente… Amorosamente. Porque no importaba que obstáculos pusieran entre ellos, la realidad salía a flote cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, de no ser así ¿Por qué hubo Jellal de tomar el puesto de Mystogun? Si, definitivamente era por ella, esa basura de la novia y la de que vestido así buscaba una magia misteriosa era una mentira, él era perfectamente capaz de hacer aquello de incognito y sin meterse en tantos problemas como si fuese a la arena.

—¡Jellal! —Gimió cuando este se llevó su pezón a la boca, chupándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente mientras masajeaba su otro seno— ¡Yo te deseo tanto! —Jellal levanto su cara y volvió a besarla salvajemente, a su vez, la tomo de las nalgas e hizo que amarrara las piernas alrededor de su cintura, de esta manera le fue fácil llevarla hacia la cama y lanzarse con ella debajo de su cuerpo, encerrada entre el creciente calor del cuerpo del joven y la suave frialdad de la mullida cama. _Se sentía dichosa_.

Por un momento, Jellal se olvidó que era un pobre bastardo que la había hecho sufrir tantas veces, que nada de aquello había sucedido y que, aunque fuese solo una fantasía, ellos podían estar juntos, que ella lo esperaría cada noche en una hermosa casa, con una sonrisa, que se pondría hermosos conjuntos de ropa interior y él, como su esposo, le haría el amor todas las noches. Siguió besando sus pechos mientras una de sus manos bajaba acariciando todo a su alcance, cuando llego a su meta, comenzó a acariciar por encima de la fina tela su intimidad, haciéndola arquearse y gemir —Me encanta como respondes a mí—Susurro mientras movía sus dedos, estimulando su clítoris por encima de la ropa interior.

—A mí me _mmm_ encanta como me tocas.

Jellal sonrió mirándola a los ojos, apartando con su mano la tanga a un lado para poder tener contacto directo con aquella sensible zona, se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo elevándose un poco, si bien tenía curiosidad por ver a su hermosa Scarlet en todo su esplendor, también quería ver los gestos involuntarios que ella iba a hacer a continuación ¡Y no estaba equivocado! Mucho más erótico que observar el paraíso de las partes bajas de Erza, era ver con sus propios ojos como ella se arqueaba jadeando su nombre cuando su dedo pulgar hacía círculos sobre aquel sitio en específico, se sintió orgulloso de hacerla gritar de placer y no de dolor, de que sus ojos se nublaran de deseo y no de lágrimas y que, desde donde él lo veía, ella estaba gozando aquel toque al igual que él, por un momento se paró a pensar en ella y toda su fuerza, su reputación de chica ruda y fuerte cuyas armaduras la separaban de los demás, incluso había llegado a escuchar que la Scarlet era un mounstro, no obstante, viéndola allí tan sumisa y entregada, tan pasional e impulsiva, no podía dejar de pensar tiernamente cuanto se equivocaban con ella, que cuando la conocían como él lo hacía, no podías evitar querer pasar toda la vida a su lado, desde tener unas inocentes tardes de películas y pasteles hasta tener el mejor sexo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar; luego de estimular su clítoris, acaricio peligrosamente la entrada de su vagina sintiéndola mojada y palpitante, deseosa de él, de que él y solo **él** la complaciera de ese modo, entonces introdujo dos dedos dentro de aquella cavidad mojada y estrecha.

—¡Ah, Jellal!— Comenzó a marcar un ritmo acompañado de los movimientos que ella que, en busca de más contacto, había subido levemente la pelvis y marcaba movimiento un rítmico en sintonía con las estocadas de sus dedos y él deleitándose de las muecas de placer y los ojos oscurecidos de Titania, una Titania provocativa y muy sensual. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, ella gimiendo su nombre y clamando por más y él otorgándole placer con sus dedos, de un momento a otro, las paredes de su vagina comenzaron a contraerse, soltando ella un gemido particularmente fuerte.

Sin embargo, él no iba a parar en ese momento ¿Se acuerdan que él era el villano con los deseos más oscuros cuando solo tenía 19 años y ganas de destruir el mundo? (Porque en términos reales, esa era la realidad de lo que iba a hacer en aquel entonces) pues, aunque se arrepintiese rotundamente de las razones por la cual lo hizo, había aprendido muchas cosas útiles, o por lo menos eran útiles a la hora de complacer a una mujer fogosa como ella, si, como ella… Erza era un ángel de bondad, pero si algo había quedado claro es que era una mujer pasional incluso en el tema de la sexualidad sin importar de donde había nacido todo aquello. Por esto, un día bastante particular aprendió algo clave sobre las mujeres: Si, eran multiorgásmicas, pero si hacías las cosas _correctas_ en un momento _correcto_, podías llevarlas a un nivel superior de placer casi inimaginable para muchos, y aunque en su momento él no lo había hecho a propósito, en éste momento tenía todas las intenciones de hacerle pasar el mejor placer carnal de su vida a su mujer. Porque **si**, era suya.

No espero ni un segundo cuando el orgasmo recorrió el cuerpo de su amada para acomodarse entre las piernas de ella, sus hombros debajo de sus muslos, con sus manos separo aún más la pierna izquierda de Erza mientras repartía sensuales besos por la cara interna del muslo derecho; el aroma de la pelirroja era embriagador, dulce y adictivo, sus labios eran incluso más rosados que su boca y a simple vista podía verse lo lubricada de la zona, instintivamente se lamió los labios ante el manjar que se iba a dar, jamás había soñado con ella tan hermosa y a la vez vulgar como aquella noche, no importaba la situación de sus sueños eróticos, la sensación de tocarla en la vida real y poseerla en todos los sentidos de la palabra era tan extraordinaria que superaba con una diferencia exagerada todo aquello que habría pasado mientras dormía por su mente; pensando en eso, no espero más y lamio la intimidad de la muchacha desde la vagina hasta el clítoris saboreando los jugos que salían de ella y logrando un escalofrío en toda la columna de la muchacha debido a la hipersensibilización que le causaba el orgasmo que aun la sacudía, se arqueo y apretó las sábanas bajo sus dedos.

Jellal besaba, chupaba y lamía aquella zona con una dedicación exhaustiva, temiendo que aquello no volviese a pasar, que Erza se desvaneciese bajo sus brazos y despertara de aquella fantasía, pero eso no iba a pasar, ella estaba ahí por voluntad propia, entregándose… Dejando que él la tocara como quisiera, que la amara. Las sensaciones en el cuerpo de la muchacha se intensificaron, enviando pulsaciones de placer a todas las partes de su cuerpo y haciéndola gritar por más, cosa que no había hecho antes, pocos minutos después ella volvió a correrse estando realmente sudada y algo abrumada.

— Di…os —Habló entrecortada intentando recuperar el aliento, minutos después Jellal la sorprendio mirándolo a los ojos con la boca entre abierta, y de repente, ella sonrió de manera malvada— ¿Conoces la ley del ojo por ojo? Si me golpeas, yo te golpeo, si me besas, yo te beso…

Jellal abrió los ojos en gran sorpresa, sonrojado por el –sensual— atrevimiento de la mujer que tenía delante ¿De verdad Erza le estaba ofreciendo una mamada? —No te lo estoy preguntando, _voy a hacerlo _—¿Acaso ella leía el pensamiento?

Nuevamente no importo nada, la pelirroja ya se estaba encargando de besarlo como para pensar demasiado ¡Pero que mujer era Erza Scarlet! Si bien sabía que ella gustaba de ser provocativa nunca en su sano juicio había pensado en Erza como una completa fiera en la cama, en sus fantasías, era él con su alma oscura quien siempre la corrompía una y otra vez hasta calmar su sed.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya había desatado el nudo de la toalla dejando así ver la dura erección que le causaba todo aquello, y si algo pensó Erza en ese momento es que no solo se enamoró de un chico guapo, también estaba bien equipado. Jellal era un hombre hermoso y eso podría afirmarlo cualquier fémina que lo viera… No solo su cuerpo estaba perfectamente definido, sus ojos oscuros eran brillantes y misteriosos, y ese cabello liso alborotado de color azul le daba su toque personal. Más en ese momento era su parte baja lo que realmente la atraía, como pudo, puso a Jellal de espaldas a la cama quedando ella arriba dándole la vista más erótica que hubiese visto en su vida: La de ella completamente sonrojada, con sus dos pechos salidos de las copas de un babydoll negro y su sexo ardiente y depilado con la fina tela de la tanga apartada. Esto no pudo hacer nada más que ponerlo más duro, cosa que Erza sintió en su trasero. La chica sonrió ladinamente, teniendo una idea perversa en su mente, mientras se levantaba un poco para que el miembro del muchacho chocara contra su vientre, en ese momento, lo miro mordiéndose el labio inferior y comenzó una faena que pocos se imaginaban de la maga de Fairy tail, los labios vaginales de Erza cubrían parcialmente el pene de Jellal, y al estar ella tan mojada no se preocupó por la lubricación del muchacho, comenzando así a mover sus caderas en un tortuoso masaje erótico de su feminidad para la masculinidad del miembro de Crime Socier.

El placer que aquello producía no escapaba a ninguno de los dos, les producía descargas eléctricas en partes de la pelvis que siquiera sabían que existían, estando él en un nivel de excitación al que no había llegado nunca, pudo sentir como aquello lo calentaba aún más y la imagen del leve movimiento de los pechos de ella lo tenía hipnotizado; unos minutos después, Erza dio por terminada su tarea y le dio un beso en los labios mordiéndolo levemente, mientras bajaba pausadamente se detenía de vez en cuando a dar algunos besos hasta llegar a lo que realmente quería tocar con su boca, Jellal ya tenía pre seminal saliendo de la cabeza de su miembro y para ella nada en su vida se vio más apetitoso, no dudo nada en pasarle la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, saboreando el intenso sabor del hombre del que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada. Tomo su pene entre sus manos luego de ensalivarlas y comenzó a trazar un sube y baja repetitivo mientras Jellal hacía algunos ruidos guturales, cerraba los ojos y adoraba en silencio y roncos sonidos la sensación de las manos de la Scarlet sobre su hombría y, aparentemente, ella amaba tocarlo. Seguidamente ella se puso más atrevida, pasando su lengua por sus testículos chupándolos para posteriormente pasar la lengua por la unión del escroto y lamer hasta la parte superior y seguir el movimiento de sus manos en el falo de su amante con su boca. Puede que ella no fuese con exactitud una chica experimentada, pero si algo sabía Erza, era lo que sus libros _picantes_ le decían que hacer, por tanto, no le costó mucho simular las contracciones vaginales con su boca mientras se la chupaba y de vez en cuando, chasquear su lengua contra la cabeza de lo que era el objeto de su diversión.

—Erza _ah_ E-Erza para _mmm _Necesito… Necesito tenerte —La miró fijamente a los ojos decidido, el límite para arrepentirse había pasado hace demasiado rato ya, seguramente en el mismo instante en que la beso, y aunque no fuera así, él no podía parar, _no quería parar_. Esa noche era de Erza y él sin importarle nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su propias ideas, y dejaría que su locura por ella corriera en libertad por la calidez de su vientre. Erza se puso a horcajadas sobre él besándolo en los labios con más fiereza que las veces anteriores, exigiéndole que la reclamara, que de una vez por todas la hiciera la mujer que ella había escogido ser: La suya.

El peliazul la coloco sobre la cama suavemente colocándose detrás de ella, de medio lado ambos, le beso el cuello mientras levantaba su pierna izquierda, dejándole entonces el camino libre para acomodar su glande en la entrada de su vagina y sin esperar nada más, la penetro; para ambos la sensación fue realmente reveladora, no importa si él antes estuvo con otras mujeres, ninguna sensación se le comparaba a estar en el interior de su amada, y no importaba que ella no hubiese estado con nadie más, simplemente no quería estarlo, todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban el nombre del muchacho, saboreando la piel de este y afirmando lo obvio. El interior de Erza era una cosa clase aparte, muy cálido y estrecho, pero a la vez tan húmedo que le daba una sensación de haber encontrado la piedra filosofal, sintiéndose orgulloso por la poca resistencia que tuvo para entrar en ella y poco dolor que ella había sentido, si bien sabía que no había estado antes con un hombre, la había hecho mojar tan bien que mitigo la posibilidad de que ella sufriera ante aquel acto; aun así espero un tiempo prudencial para dejarla adaptarse a él, acoplarse y sentirse cómoda, pero en cuanto las paredes de su vagina apretaron sobre él luego de un par de segundos, el control ya no fue una opción para ninguno de ellos, él comenzó a bombear con su cadera mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de ella que gritaba su nombre entre alaridos de placer, la penetraba con estocadas profundas y salvajes intentando llegar hasta el fondo de ella, donde jamás nadie podría llegar. Erza era sin duda su mujer, se volvió egoísta, porque si amarla y quererla a su lado como él lo hacía era ser egoísta, ya no le interesaba serlo. La amaba y no le importaba que su pecado más grande fuese reservarla solo para él.

Luego de un rato de sonidos acuosos, el choque del vientre de Jellal contra el trasero de Erza y los gritos de la muchacha, cambiaron de posición, volviendo ella a estar encima de él cabalgando su cuerpo de manera descontrolada. Como todo lo que Erza hacía, a pesar de ser una inexperta, no pudo evitar pensar que nadie superaría aquel movimiento salvaje de caderas ni lo haría sentir tanto placer. Demandante, autoritario y extasiante, jamás pensó sentirse así estando con una mujer, pero esa era la cosa, ella no era cualquier mujer. La tomo de las caderas empujando contra su pelvis y acompañando con sus caderas su ritmo como en algún momento ella también hizo, observando como ella echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y un hilo de saliva salía por la comisura de su boca. Se sentó y mordió su cuello estando seguro de que esta vez sí quedaría alguna marca, sintiendo como aquel espacio tan cálido que hacía fricción contra él disminuía cada vez más a su alrededor, casi como succionándolo y humedeciendo aún más la vagina de Erza anunciándole su tercer orgasmo, unas estocadas más tarde el gimió su nombre y la aferro contra su pecho llenándola entonces de su semilla mientras los pezones de ella chocaban con sus pectorales, quedando ambos agotados y satisfechos.

Se miraron a los ojos y no hubo palabra alguna que pudieran articular solo besándose una vez más. Se amaban y no había nada más que decir.

.

.

.

.

.

Posteriormente a la fogosa sesión de sexo –Lo mejor que había pasado en la asquerosa vida del peliazul, agrega él –Erza se quitó las sugerentes prendas con las que había seducido a Jellal, recostándose completamente desnuda en el pecho de éste mientras él le acariciaba su cabello escarlata, cerro sus ojos un momento, no por vergüenza, sino para celebrar internamente que su plan diera frutos, si bien ella sabía que la novia que el joven del tatuaje había nombrado aquella vez era una mentira para alejarla, siempre tuvo el miedo ante la posibilidad –Por muy minúscula que fuera –De que fuese cierto, que él estaba planeando casarse con una mujer exuberante a escondidas y ella esperando como una tonta que él recapacitase y se diese cuenta que lo amaba, incluso cuando lo odiaba estaba consciente que solo se podía sentir aquello por alguien a quien se amara en serio, si no fuese así, no le hubiese importado para nada que "Siegrain" tuviese su misma imagen y que algunas veces coqueteara con ella de manera chocante. Por eso y porque realmente creía que había sido manipulado –Porque era imposible que aquel niño tierno que le dio un apellido se transformara sin razón aparente en aquel mounstro –Decidió darle su espacio y que él reflexionara mientras expiaba sus pecados junto a Ultear y Meredy.

Pero en cuanto lo vio allí, vestido con las ropas de Mystogan y más guapo que nunca, sintió que algo se removió dentro de su estómago, y no precisamente en un mal sentido, que si, las posibilidades de que le descubrieran eran realmente altas y lo apartarían nuevamente de su lado, pero dentro de su corazón sabía que no lo atraparían y que aquella juagarreta arriesgada de su parte le permitiría estar a su lado en algunos momentos. Claro estaba, aquello que sucedió en el parque acuático no estaba planeado ¿Quién iba a pensar que el acosador de Ichiya iba a rodar de una manera tan repentina hacia ellos dos? Es más, no tenía ni que pensar en la culpabilidad de Jellal en apretarle de aquella manera sus pechos, sabía que fue accidental, y aun así, no pudo evitar tener las ganas repentinas de llevárselo a algún baño o vestidor a dejarle que le tocara sin que la torpeza del mago de los perfumes fuese la razón de eso. Y aunque ella no noto que eso lo excito hasta que Jellal tuvo su hemorragia nasal, que su traje de baño legendario de deshilachara tampoco fue algo intencional ¡Por Dios! Ella no era Lucy –O por lo menos no había pensado en seducir a Jellal como Lucy lo hace con los hombres para tenerle a su lado –Y no haría semejante cosa en público, no obstante, no fue hasta que su trasero quedo sobre su rostro que se dio cuenta que todo aquello le había afectado mucho más de lo que había pensado en el momento anterior y que, aunque no fuese muy honesto, podía aprovecharse de la sensibilidad de Jellal para quitarle aquellas ideas estúpidas del cerebro de una buena vez.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, sonrojada por el pensamiento de lo que había hecho, se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Jellal –¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto suavemente con el pánico de que no fuese hasta ese momento que él se diese cuenta lo que habían hecho y que, para su mala suerte, se arrepintiese por completo.

El negó con su cabeza leyéndole el pensamiento –No me estoy arrepintiendo Erza, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –Hizo una pausa de cinco segundos y la miro a los ojos angustiado –Pero si tengo algo que me preocupa.

Ahora fue ella quien frunció el ceño –No entiendo ¿Qué puede preocuparte en un momento así?

–¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a hacer esto **tan** bien? No me malinterpretes, sé que no tengo derecho a sentir celos algunos es que… ¡Pasaste 7 años dormida en una isla! ¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste antes de que solo tuvieses diecinueve años? –Erza soltó la carcajada más larga de su vida pensando que era una broma, pero en cuanto volvió a verlo ofuscado, no pudo evitar reírse aún más sonoramente.

–Jellal, era una huérfana que se enfrentaba a viejos borrachos ¿Qué clase de conversaciones crees que escuchaba? –Intento zanjar el tema con algo tan simple como era ser una chica de las calles que había aprendido la mayoría de las cosas de delincuentes y borrachos, sin embargo, él la miro como si no le creyera –Vale, está bien –Se sonrojó un poco –¿Alguna vez has tenido un hobby?

– ¿_Acosarte mientras era Siegrain y culparme de tu muerte por 7 años cuenta?_ –Pensó para sí mismo –No realmente, mi vida se divide en tres partes: manipulado por Ultear, inconsciente luego de desviar Etherion y los siete años muy ocupado por los asuntos de Crime Socier.

Ella se sorprendió un poco, dejando pasar por un momento que su ausencia por ese tiempo realmente le hayan afectado de tal manera que lo considerara una etapa de su vida –Vamos a tener que conseguirte algo que hacer aparte de casi matarte destruyendo gremios oscuros.

–Erza, deja de cambiar el tema y dime.

La Scarlet suspiro resignada y para el disgusto del Fernandez se levantó de la cómoda posición haciendo que dejara de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo, sin embargo, la visión de su cuerpo desnudo mientras caminaba hacia una mochila –Que él no había visto antes, por cierto –Lo consoló, y en cuanto ella se agacho para recogerla del piso dándole una gloriosa vista de su trasero y su feminidad desde esa postura tan sugerente, trago saliva sintiendo la calidez en su pelvis nuevamente –Erza, no hagas eso, si volvemos a empezar no parare en toda la noche.

La pelirroja lo miro sonrojada irguiéndose con unos libros en sus manos –No es como si eso tuviese algo de malo –Camino de nuevo hacia la cama.

–En realidad sí, si mañana te toca a ti estar en batalla debes estar descansada –Ella lo miro mal para luego extenderle los libros –¿Qué es esto?

Ella le sonrió de manera radiante –Mi hobby.

Y cuando él leyó el titulo de los libros, no pudo evitar atragantarse con su propia saliva.

¿¡Quién era ella y qué había hecho con la inocente Erza que era incapaz de leer tales cosas macabras y perversas!?

–Oh vamos ¡Sera muy divertido hacer las cosas que dicen allí!

_¿Qué él iba a meter qué en dónde? ¿¡Qué ella iba a darle en dónde con un látigo!? ¿¡QUÉ MIENTRAS EL TENÍA METIDO SU… __**ALLÍ**__ TENÍA QUE INTRODUCIR EL LATIGO EN QUÉ OTRO AGUJERO DE ERZA!?_

_¡La santa mierda y la imaginación de Erza!_

.

.

.

.

.

Editado, ampliado e incluso más descriptivo y vulgar que antes, título modificado al original y no al que le puse luego de escribir la versión anterior, seguramente ganándome algunos enemigos por lo morboso del OneShot, sin embargo, me ha encantado como quedo luego de reescribirlo, la primera versión ni gusto mucho ni me gusto a mí, fue demasiado apresurado, nada narrativo e incluso fue un lemon sin sentido, sin una historia antes o después desde donde sucedió más que la referencia que fue luego del sensual suceso del OVA 5.

También mi primer disclaimer estuvo muy fuera de lugar. Sin embargo como observación digo que, por lo menos en este fandom, no hacen críticas constructivas. Así no hay quien progrese, no todo puede ser "Lo leí y me gusto, le comento que me ha encantado y que es excelente escritora" o "No me ha gustado, no digo nada", quiero decir, si ya lo leíste completo, dar el visto malo al fic comentando lo que se debería mejorar no tiene nada de malo siempre y cuando sea de manera constructiva.

De todos modos, gracias por leer esto aun si no dan sus comentarios.

Saludos.


End file.
